The United States Postal Service (USPS) is an independent government agency that provides mail delivery and other services to the public. The USPS is widely recognized as a safe and reliable means for sending and receiving mail and other items. With the advent and steady growth of electronic mail and electronic commerce, the physical mail stream will increasingly be utilized for sending and receiving packages. In an effort to lower operating costs and increase value for their customer base, many delivery system operators attempt to create value for their present customers by creating valued-added services. In addition, value-added service can tend to add new customers as well. Delivery system operator may realize an increase in profitability due to the increased revenue created by value added services.
Therefore, there is a need for the United States Postal Service and many other organizations to efficiently provide value added services to their customer base. More specifically, delivery system operators desire to efficiently provide personalized delivery payment coding within the item delivery system. This is because in an increasingly competitive environment, it is essential for a service provider to reduce costs and exceed the expectations of those who receive a service.